


Escapada cumpleañera

by waterflai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflai/pseuds/waterflai
Summary: Harry se va con Draco a París para celebrar el cumpleaños del rubio, pero un "pequeño" despiste hace que no todo salga como habían planeado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Drarry, y mi primer fic completado... allá por 2008, regalo para Dit.

– ¡Oh, mierda! – murmuró Harry con sobresalto entrando velozmente en la primera tienda que encontró a su paso, arrastrando a Draco consigo – ¡Esa es Hermione!

Draco dudó por un instante si alzar una ceja, escéptico, o empezar a morderse las uñas de preocupación. Finalmente se conformó con fruncir el ceño y preguntar:

– ¿Granger? ¿Aquí?

Harry se limitó a asentir mudamente con la cabeza mientras miraba con cautela al exterior desde el cristal de la puerta.

– ¿Estás seguro? – insistió el rubio sonando cada vez más inquieto.

– Absolutamente – confirmó Harry sin dudar – Hermione es inconfundible.

Draco se asomó por el escaparate, buscando con la mirada los enmarañados e indómitos rizos de la chica sin lograrlo. No pudo evitar un bufido, terriblemente molesto.

– ¿Y qué mierda se supone que hace en París?

– No lo… – Harry calló de repente, chocando su mano derecha en la frente como si acabara de recordar algo.

– ¿Y bien? – inquirió Draco.

– Me dijo algo sobre un viaje, – Draco lo miró fijamente – una reunión para revisar algo de la legislación mágica… internacional – Harry tragó saliva y sonrió torpemente ante el brillo acusador de la mirada de su novio.

– ¿Y con quien se supone que era esa reunión? – la voz del rubio sonó peligrosamente suave en los oídos de Harry, y este no pudo evitar indignarse. ¡Tampoco es que fuera culpa suya! Bueno, igual un poco sí…

– Con los mandatarios franceses – respondió a su pesar. – Pero no ha sido mi…

– Por supuesto que es tu culpa, Potter, como siempre – interrumpió Draco rodando los ojos. – ¿Sabes qué vamos a tener que hacer ahora?

– QUÉ – le espetó Harry bastante seco. No podía creer que fueran a pelearse… otra vez. ¿No se suponía que iba a ser un fin de semana romántico?

– No volver a salir de la habitación del hotel hasta que volvamos a Londres.

La media sonrisa en los labios de Draco no dejaba lugar a dudas de en qué estaba pensando, por lo que la boca de Harry no tardó en curvarse en una sonrisa cómplice.

– ¿En tu cumpleaños? Lo que quieras. Además, no queremos que nos descubran, ¿no?

 

* * *

 

– Ron… ¡Ron!

Ronald Weasley se levantó rápidamente del sofá al ver la cara verde de su mujer gritarle desde la chimenea.

– ¿Hermione? ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó el joven, preocupado. – ¡Me dijiste que no te conectarías hasta la noche!

– Sí, sí… las dos estamos bien. ¡Pero me ha pasado algo muy raro! – exclamó la chica, bastante alterada.

Ron la miró expectante, todavía algo preocupado.

– He visto a Harry… ¡aquí, en París!

– ¿A Harry? – se extrañó Ron - ¿No dijo que se iba de misión? No recuerdo que dijera a París.

– ¡Eso es porque dijo que viajaba a Praga! – le recordó, cada vez más exaltada, Hermione – ¿Y sabes qué es lo más raro de todo? – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. – ¡Que de nuevo estaba con Malfoy!

– ¿Otra vez con el hurón? ¿Harry Potter? – Ron se echó a reir – ¿Iban cogidos de la mano y te han dicho lo mucho que se quieren?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, amenazadoramente.

– Bueno, venga… – continuó Ron en tono conciliador – ¿Y qué te dijeron?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

– Los perdí de vista – confesó en tono culpable. – En cuanto volví a mirar ya no estaban ahí.

Ron se rascó la cabeza pensativamente, no sabía cómo hablarle a su chica sin que se ofendiera.

– Cariño… – tanteó – Harry está en Praga, y no en París. Y la semana pasada no lo pudiste ver en Hogsmeade, estaba en el Ministerio – suspiró pesadamente. – Definitivamente el embarazo te hace sufrir alucinaciones.

– Muy bien, Ronald. Pero eran ellos, y estaban juntos.

La comunicación se cortó abruptamente, dejando al pelirrojo arrodillado frente a la chimenea con cara de no saber qué había hecho esa vez.

 

 


End file.
